Egg Mobile-H
Ten artykuł dotyczy bossa pojawiającego się w kilku grach serii. Zobacz też inne użycia tego wyrażenia. Egg Mobile-H, inaczej – boss pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Zadebiutował na poziomie Green Hill Zone w pierwszym 16-bitowym Sonicu. Jest pilotowany przez Doktora Robotnika i wyposażony w masywną kulę do burzenia. Wisi ona przymocowana do Eggmobilu i porusza się do przodu i do tyłu. Sonic musi wskoczyć na jedną z dwóch platform unoszących się nad ziemią i uderzyć osiem razy w Eggmobile unikając kuli. Ta maszyna jest najsławniejszą ze wszystkich zbudowanych przez Eggmana. Maszyna pojawiała się w kilku późniejszych grach. Opis Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) Walka ma miejsce pod koniec trzeciego aktu poziomu Green Hill Zone na płaskim polu z trawą i dwiema unoszącymi się nad nim platformami. Eggman lata w tą i z powrotem machając kulą do przodu i do tyłu. Aby go pokonać należy za pomocą Spin Jumpa uderzyć 8 razy w Eggmobile. Po tym Eggman odleci, a my będziemy mogli zniszczyć kapsułę i zakończyć poziom. Sonic & Knuckles Boss pojawia się ponownie w grze Sonic 3 & Knuckles w Sonicowej historii na Sky Sanctuary Zone. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że Eggmobile pilotuje Mecha Sonic. Po pokonaniu maszyny z podłoża wyłania się teleporter pozwalający dalej eksplorować sanktuarium. Sonic Advance Egg Mobile-H pojawia się na poziomie X-Zone w grze Sonic Advance. Podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, po obu stronach pola walki będą znajdowały się wiszące w powietrzu metalowe platformy, na które gracz będzie mógł się wspiąć. Egg Mobile-H na początku walki zleci na środek areny i wysunie zawieszoną na łańcuchu kulę do burzenia. Następnie boss będzie latał od jednej krawędzi pola walki do drugiej, machając kulą do przodu i do tyłu. Kula zadaje graczowi obrażenia, jeśli ten jej dotknie. Boss wymaga zadania mu jedynie 4 ciosów. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Egg Mobile-H pojawia się jako boss poziomu Splash Hill Zone. Walka toczy się, podobnie jak w oryginalnym Sonic the Hedgehog, na arenie z dwoma platformami po bokach. Eggman będzie leciał w jedną i w drugą stronę machając kulą do przodu i do tyłu. Aby go zranić, należy atakować kokpit. Po otrzymaniu pięciu ciosów, Eggman przejdzie do agresywnego trybu walki. Będzie teraz wykonywał obrót z kulą i uderzał nią z góry w ziemię ze zdwojoną siłą. Po otrzymaniu kolejnych czterech ciosów boss zostanie pokonany. Egg Mobile-H powraca na poziomie E.G.G. Station Zone, gdzie gracz ponownie musi wykorzystywać dwie platformy w rogach ekranu do zadania bossowi ciosu. Tym razem, platformy poruszają się w górę i w dół po tym jak gracz na nich stanie. Pokonanie bossa wymaga mu tutaj zadania tylko czterech ciosów, przy czym po otrzymaniu pierwszego uderzenia, Egg Mobile-H przejdzie do atakowania gracza z obrotu kulą. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Eggman na początku walki W Sonic Forces Eggman wykorzystuje Egg Mobile-H w walce z klasycznym Soniciem. Ma ona miejsce po przejściu poziomu Green Hill. Podobnie jak w oryginalnej walce po bokach areny pojawiają się dwie platformy. Zamiast kuli do burzenia Egg Mobile-H wykorzystuje piłę tarczową. Oprócz tego porusza się tak samo jak w poprzednich walkach, od prawej do lewej strony. Aby go pokonać należy mu zadać 5 uderzeń. Po pokonaniu bossa, Eggman przesiądzie się do Egg Dragoona. W innych mediach Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog W pilotowym odcinku AoStH, Doktor Robotnik używa maszyny z kulą do burzenia aby pokonać Sonica, lecz przegrywa. Kolor kuli w tej wersji jest czarno-biały. Muzyka }} Galeria Artwork Eggman Character Manual 3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Official Stylebook & Character Manual'' Zrzuty ekranu Egg Mobile-H 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' Egg Mobile-H 2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' Egg Mobile-H 3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' Egg Mobile-H 4.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' Egg Mobile-H 5.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' Egg Mobile-H 6.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' Mechasonicminiboss.png|''Sonic & Knuckles'' Egg Mobile H.png|''Sonic Advance'' Advance Egg Mobile H destroyed.png|''Sonic Advance'' Egg Mobile H S4 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Egg Mobile H S4 2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Egg Mobile H S4 3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Eggman Forces boss.png|''Sonic Forces'' Egg Mobile H Forces.png|''Sonic Forces'' Ciekawostki * Muzyka grana podczas pierwszej fazy walki z tym bossem w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I to remiks niewykorzystanej muzyki dla bossa z Sonic 3D Blast. en:Eggmobile (wrecking ball) Kategoria:Eggmobile Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Kategoria:Mini-bossowie w Sonic & Knuckles Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Advance Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Forces